I can't stay
by hoshi-ni-onegai
Summary: Kenshin has to leave a sleeping Kaoru's side. AU. Two-shot. KxK
1. I can't stay

Author Notes: I am currently on a one-shot writing roll. I seem to not be able to stop myself, and the fact that these are non-commitment vignette makes them all the more appealing to sit down and write them. I hope you like this story, it is very different from 'Window Repair' and 'Tournament' in feeling. This will not be a series (being as I have no idea how I would continue this). I was inspired by the song "I can't stay" by The Killers (I highly suggest you buy their album "Day and Age," it is amazing). Anyways, I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: The _Rurouni Kenshin_ world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**I can't stay**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

He hadn't slept, but she had fallen asleep hours ago. Her bare back pressed up against his chest. His deep breathing had calmed her nerves and lulled her to sleep. His arms gently wrapped around her, he felt like the world was perfect at that moment.

He breathed in the scent of gardenias as he nuzzled her hair. Tracing the contours of her arms, he could see in the faint light streaming in through the window that goosebumps rose in his finger's trail.

Glancing away from her momentarily, he looked at the clock that glared at him. It was four thirty in the morning, and he would have to leave.

He wished he could leave her slumbering form alone and slip away into the night, but the last time he had received a hearty shove out the door on his following visit. Fearing her wrath he shook her gently by the shoulder.

She shook her head and curled further into herself and drew his arms around her. He sighed, her unconscious movements made him want to stay. He treasured these rare peaceful moments they could share, but it was for her safety that he left now.

He shook her again and whispered her name in her ear, "Kaoru."

Yawning she turned within his arms to face him. She was further way than before and he could see her face clearly as her nose scrunched up. Her very pregnant belly now between the two, Kenshin could feel the warmth from her and their unborn child. Eyes still closed she mumbled out, "What? It's still early Kenshin."

He smiled at her state. She was not a mourning person; then again most people weren't at this hour. It could be barely considered mourning to most people's standards, but to him the day started darkness and ended in it. "It's four thirty."

Her eyes snapped open at his words, "It can't be. I only fell asleep for a moment."

"You've been asleep for five hours."

She frowned, "I told you to wake me up in twenty minutes. I only wanted a power nap."

He laid a hand on her belly and shook his head, "You need all the sleep you can get."

Sitting up, she sighed, "I would have been fine. I can sleep after you leave."

Kenshin pulled himself out of bed and started picking up the clothes that had flown off the night before, courtesy of Kaoru.

"When will I see you again?"

Pulling up his pants he looked over at her. Without zipping or buttoning he leaned across the bed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, coaxing him back into bed. With will power he barely knew he had he pulled away from her gently and kissed her forehead.

She frowned. He had tried this trick many times before, and it had worked many times before. Not today though, "You didn't answer my question."

He glanced at her warily. The woman that sat on the bed was a force to be reckoned with, and any answer he gave would annoy her. So he gave the truthful one, "I don't know."

She grumbled and pulled the sheets around her, "It better not be six months like last time buddy."

He buttoned his shirt up half way and sat down next to her, "I want to be back in two weeks. But it might be much longer."

"I'm due in two weeks, she might decide to come earlier."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "She? I thought I told you it's a boy."

She shook her head, "Who's carrying the baby? Me or you? Trust me, she's a girl."

"Either way, he'll be beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "You just said 'he.'"

Ignoring her comment he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his watch. Clipping it around his wrist he commented, "I hope to god that baby doesn't have red hair."

She narrowed her eyes, "The one thing I want the baby to resemble you in, and you don't want that for her? I'm having a red headed baby no matter what you say."

Inside, he was elated by the idea of having a child that would resemble him, but on the other hand he was frightened by the prospect. Then, the words she said donned on him, "The one thing? What? You don't want him to have his father's dashing good looks?"

She laughed, "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh... actually, I do."

Shaking his head he glanced at the clock, four thirty-eight. "I really need to go."

Glimpsing at the clock Kaoru frowned, she looked up at the man she had secretly married a few months ago. "Are we ever going to spend more than one night together?"

He smiled sadly, "We will. One day. I promise."

After giving into a final kiss he faded into the receding shadows of the night.

With a knit cap on the hide his red hair; he checked his surrounding to make sure that there were no witnesses. The last thing he needed was for his enemies to find out that the Battousai had a weakness they could threaten.

The country, according to most, was at peace. But in the corrupted world of politics, business, and the yakuza, nothing was safe. He had joined the revolution to bring forward a new era in which random disappearances would not happen, and be covered up at a runaway. The country was run by a tighter grip than anyone would think, and the "natural tragedies" were anything but natural.

Kenshin had met Kaoru on assignment. She had been a bystander to an assassination job he was to complete. He had gotten distracted at the last moment when he saw her out of the corner of his eyes. The target was eventually killed by a 9mm to the head, but a bullet had grazed his arm. Instead of screaming bloody murder, she had run up to him to check on his arm.

She had doomed him the moment she had touched his arm that night. He was addicted to her, and there was no possible way he would let her go.

After months of secret rendezvous, she looked terrified as she gave him the news that she was pregnant with his child. There had never been a moment for sheer happiness and terror in his life. He had sealed the deal of a difficult life for her, but he couldn't bring himself to let go.

They wed two months later in clandestine ceremony. Her two closest friends, Misao and Megumi, and his most trusted partners, Sano and Aoshi, were the only people in attendance.

He hoped that when the new age came, he would be able to give her the large wedding he knew she deserved and secretly had hoped for.

There had been harsh stares and painful whispers from her co-workers and neighbors. She had been labeled easy, and that she had gotten pregnant from a careless one night stand. Kaoru had handled the comments with poise and dignity, she never gave an explanation -knowing that the most important people in her life knew the truth, and that was enough.

As he dodged into alleys and crept across the city, he was fully aware of his surroundings as he made his way to the organization's lair. No one was to know that the Battousai had taken a bride; it was better for her to not be seen as involved with him.

Coming upon the gate of the compound he entered the security code and pushed the door open. The gold band sitting at the base of his left ring finger caught at glimpse of the dawning light.

Slipping inside he stealthily made his way to his room, all the while taking off his ring and putting it in his pant pocket. He could only wear it when he was with Kaoru, but maybe, someday, he would be able to wear it standing next to her in the sunlight with their red-haired son cradled in her arms.


	2. Three Minutes

Author Notes: This scene has been floating around in my head for a little while. It's also been a while since I wrote something that didn't rely on dialogue, so figure its good exercise. I never expected to continue this one-shot, but as my frequent readers know, I've been adding random scenes to old fics. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: The _Rurouni Kenshin_ world and all characters depicted are a creation of mangaka, Watsuki Nobuhiro.

**Three Minutes**

By Hoshi-ni-Onegai

_This chapter is set months before the first chapter_

Kaoru stared at the stick resting on her sink. How odd it was that her whole life had narrowed down to this one lousy stick. Then again, she did buy the most expensive one. Moments like these were not when frugality was a virtue.

The porcelain of the tub beneath her was cold against her skin, but better than sitting on the cracked plastic of the toilet seat cover. She glanced around her bathroom during the longest three minutes of her life. Kaoru found at least five things that needed replacing, one of which was her toothbrush.

She glanced down at her watch. One minute. How had it only been a minute? Einstein's theory of relativity must be at play. Her small studio apartment bathroom was undoubtedly traveling at the speed of light, slowing down time. Kaoru shook her head. No, that can't be right. Time would only be slowed around her, it would be perceived as normal for her. Did that count her watch?

Another look at her watch. One minute twenty seconds. More than half the time left.

Kaoru wondered if she should have brought a book. But she had been hell bent on doing this. She had ripped open the pregnancy test package and stormed into the bathroom. She had kicked off her jeans to the corner of the bathroom. She also had proceeded to tug off her sweatshirt in fear that she would get it messy. Then she diligently urinated on the stick as instructed on the leaflet. Now it was two minutes later and she sat on the edge of her tub in only a tank top and panties staring at the stick to hurry up the results.

Thinking back to the last time she slept with her boyfriend and the last time she had her menstrual period, Kaoru figured that she was two months in. When did the fetus start having a heart beat? When did it stop looking like just a lima bean? And when was the gender determined?

Her eyes fixed on her watch as the seconds pounded away. There was only so long a person could stare at a pee covered stick before going crazy.

Mentally, she had called him her boyfriend but in reality they never discussed titles. That fateful night all those months ago was unlike any she had ever encountered. The city streets had been uncharacteristically quiet and vacant. Returning home from a late night at work, Kaoru heard the hammering footfall echo back from the empty street. Turning the corner that changed her life, she was literally run over by a middle-aged seedy looking man. Knocked into the brick wall she had been ready to yell at the man who continued running, but was distracted and mesmerized by the second man in pursuit of the first.

Black slacks, black shirt, black shoes, black trench coat, and black gun. Except his hair a vivid crimson and his eyes a piercing gold. A cross-shaped scar marred the left cheek of the svelte young man. He spared her only a brief glance before turning his attention back to the retreating man. The middle-aged man turned down the next corner, but quickly ducked back and brought up a gun to shoot in Kaoru and the redhead's direction. A bullet embedded into the wall next to her head and two more into the pavement below.

In the next moment she was cocooned in the cloak of the redhead's trench as he blocked her body with his own from the gunfire. Another shot rang through the night and her protector groaned, but didn't waste any time as he fired his own gun. Two bullets -that's all it took. The middle-aged man fell to the ground: lifeless.

Kaoru didn't know if it had been the adrenaline or the disorientation of the situation, but she was more concerned by the redhead's arm. A bullet had grazed him and he was bleeding. She could still remember minutes and hours following her first meeting with him. She gave him shelter in her small studio apartment as she tended to his wound. He was cold to her at first, but seemed to melt over the progress of the day. He was trapped in her apartment until nightfall -unable to risk being seen leaving her home without putting her in danger. And through those hours Kaoru knew that this man would be part of her life in a way no man ever had or will. She fell in love with him, Kenshin.

Three. Two. One. Zero.

Kaoru's eyes moved from her watch to the stick. She took in a steadying breath and steeled her resolve. Standing up she braced herself on the sink and stared down at the stick. The results stared back at her. A plus sign. It was positive. The test came out positive. She was pregnant.

Kaoru slumped to the ground as her legs gave out. The tile below her was bitingly cold. She reached up for the stick and capped it without much thought. Her fate in her hands, she gripped it tightly.

Her mind reeled as she considered the prospect of being a mother. She was barely in her twenties; the idea of a child seemed far off in her future. Not a prospect that was nine months away -no, seven months if her math was right.

Could she be a mother? Then the realization slammed into her like a hammer to the chest. Could Kenshin be a father? Would he hear the news and walk away from her? The idea terrified her.

She mildly realized that the doorbell rang. Turning to the bathroom door she stared at it for a long minute, considering ignoring the visitor. But before she knew it, Kaoru was walking through her apartment to the front door. Opening it without checking to see who it was, she then froze at seeing amber eyes framed by red hair.

Seeing her state of dress Kenshin raised a brow and smiled. "I see you already did half the work for me."

He stepped in and reached forward to thread his fingers through her hair. His other arm wrapped around her and he kissed her fully. It had been weeks since he last saw her. If he had any say in the matter, he would see her every day. Kiss her every day. But that wasn't an option, not yet. Not when the city was so unsafe and so many lives at stake.

Pulling back, he knocked his leg back to shut the door. He deftly locked it without turning away from Kaoru. He grinned at her, but his smile disappeared when he saw the look on her face.

He furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes remained wide. Kaoru brought up the hand holding the test. Kenshin's attention focused in on the stick. Realizing what it was he whipped his gaze back to her face.

Her voice quaked as she spoke. "There's something I have to tell you."


End file.
